


Interview

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing, Couple Terrible Puns, Embarrassing moments, F/M, Kissing, One-Shot, Questions, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: The super heroines of Paris are invited to a live interview. What happens when questions about there relationship come up? What will their answer be?!? Sorry that I suck at summaries. Hope you enjoy. -Wifi





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for over a 1000 hits on getting to know you! It means a lot to me. Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this one! -Wifi

National T.V. 

"Hello everyone! Its your host Alec here. Today we have something very exciting. We brought in the super heroines of Paris! Please give a warm welcome to Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alec exclaimed then pointed over to the entrance of the stage. 

"Hey guys! Thanks for having us!" Ladybug said sitting down in a directors chairs in the middle of the stage. They were at the kkidz studio. 

"Hey I would do anything fur our fans!" Chat said sitting in a chair next to Ladybug. 

They were sitting in front of a live audience, so there was lots of cheering. Some people were holding up posters that read 'LadyNoir meant to be!' and others reading 'We love you!' it was an interesting sight. 

"So today we are going to be asking our fans from the crowd questions. Then you guys are gonna to answer the questions!" Alec said pointing out to the crowd the looked over at the super teens and asked. "You guys ready!?!"

The teens looked over at each other then back out at the crowd and responded in unison. "As ready as we'll ever be!"

"First question!" Alec said scanning the crowd then pointed at a girl in ripped jean shorts and a purple crop top. "You! Come down to the front!"

When she reached the front Alec gave her the microphone then she said. "Hey you guys. My name is Victoria! My question is what do you do about haters?" Then she walked back to her seat. 

"Well Tori. Can I call you Tori?" Chat asked she nodded in response. "I usually ignore them. There not worth the aggravation."

"When people hate on me I just tell myself and everyone around me that you can be whatever or whoever you want to be! Then I usually do what Chat does ignore," Ladybug said. 

"Well then can I be your man?" Chat asked. The crowd went crazy. 

Ladybug's turned a light shade of pink then said. "Next question!" You up near the top. Someone bring her a mic."

She stepped out into the steps. She was were a blue tie dye shirt, jeans and sneakers. Once she had a mic she said. "My name is Sarah and my question is, why didn't you answer Chat?"

The blush grew deeper on her face, so Chat took advantage by saying. "Yeah Bugaboo why didn't you answer me?"

"Because... we never talked about that before and you put me on the spot. No pun intended," Ladybug finally managed to get out. 

"Well you said anyone can be anything," Chat said leaning closer to her. 

"Well... um... you get to pick the next person to ask the question," Ladybug said trying to get off the subject. 

Chat scanned the audience the he saw a red cap, a blue shirt, and glasses. Nino was in the crowd. "You red cap, blue shirt. Come down onto the stage," Chat said waving him over. 

"My name is Nino. My question is, when will LadyNoir's ship sail," Nino asked with a smirk. 

"Soon I'm hoping, but my Lovebug is playing hard to get," Chat said with a grin. "Why don't you bring the girl sitting next to you on down?"

The fastest either of the super teens had every seen Alya run was this minute. "Hey Alya here from the Ladyblog!"

"Yeah we know who you are," Ladybug said putting her hand on her hip. 

"That's why I called you down here so we could get this on recording," Chat said getting up form his canoe and walked over to his friends with Ladybug right behind him. 

"We don't want you to get hurt," Ladybug paused so Chat could take over. 

"Be more careful. Now your question!" Chat said. 

"First, can we get a pic? Second can you guys kiss?" Alya asked. 

"Sure. For the first one. The second one we will talk about drying the commercial break," Ladybug answered before Chat could. 

They all lined up Nino, Alya, and the two super teens. The got the picture the cut to commercial break. The crew ushered everyone off the stage. 

"Chat before you say anything about the second question. You know we want to keep our relationship strictly professional!" Ladybug explained. They were now back in the green room. 

"You mean you," Chat said with a serious face. Ladybug gave him a questioning look. "You said we wanted to keep our relationship professional, but Ladybug I truly love you. With or without the mask."

"You don't know the girl under the mask!" Ladybug exclaimed. 

"Your on in two minutes!" someone called out. 

Ladybug was in shock then she whispered. "You truly do love me." 

Then closing the gap between them she kissed him. After breaking away form him he was left in shock. Which left one beet red teen and one semi-red teen. 

Then Chat said. "So much for playing hard to get!"

"Well... I guess you can be my man," Ladybug said then paused. "If you ask correctly."

"Will you be my lady, Ladybug!?!" Chat said getting down in one knee. 

"Yes, and of the words of a great Ladyblogger 'LadyNoir's ship is sailing!' and I'm happy it is," Ladybug said with a giggle. 

'Knock knock' "You guys are on in fifteen seconds!" the voice said then rushed off. 

"Let's go Minou," Ladybug said taking his hand and running out of the room and back onto the stage. "We are back! And do we have some news for you!"

"Well I told Ladybug that I truly loved her. She kissed me. We're now dating," Chat said filling them in. 

They had to mute everything on the broadcast. There shrieks of joy filled the station. It was all caught on tape. 

Some person somehow screamed over the shrieks and said. "Will you guys kiss now?!?"

Instead of answering Ladybug put cupped his cheeks and kissed him while he put his hands on her waist. 

"TO CUTE!" Alya screamed miraculously over all the screams of joy that just grew louder when they kissed. 

"Well sorry to cut this show short, but the half hour is up." Alec said sliding back on stage. "Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for next week for the Challenge. This has been Alec. Bye," he said with a wave. 

"Bye Bug out!" Ladybug said while Chat said with a bow. "It has been purleasure!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Even though it was short. This was half based off a crack half not. Remember keep a look out in the FFs I have written and will write for my name. I seriously have nothing better to do then write unless you count homework. -Wifi


End file.
